1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generallly to devices for invalid care, and more particularly to an improved device for manipulating bedridden patients in hospital beds.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Invalid positioning devices are known in the art. There are several patents which disclose various devices used for manipulating bedridden patients.
Parker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,903 discloses a device for manipulating patients comprising, in the preferred embodiment, a single integral sheet of porous "breathable" fabric having a laterally extending portion which extends outwardly below the patient's arm pits to leave the arms and legs free of confinement when the device is being used. A pair of bands or straps parallel with the side edges allow a sheet of absorbant material to be held in place over the fabric sheet. Rigid tubular reinforcing members are enclosed in a hem along the side edges of the laterally extending portion and bails formed of flexible looped ropes are extended through the tubular members. The ends of the each bail is closed upon itself and provided with a handle, and a Velcro (a registered trademark for hook and loop type quick release fasteners) strap is attached to the handle. Alternatively, the bails are replaced with a pair of Velcro (a registered trademark for hook and loop type quick release fasteners) straps at the laterally extending sides.
Treat, U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,914 discloses a patient positioning device comprising a double-layered, elongated flexible laminated sheet having a friction-type top surface of woven material for frictionally supporting a patient, and a slippery bottom surface of plastic material slidable along the bed. Longitudinal end loop handles of fabric attached at each corner allow for the pulling of the patient along the bed and anchoring the laminated sheet to the bed. Longitudinal side strap handles of fabric spaced along each side of the sheet allow for transversely shifting and lifting the patient. The device is designed for use in shifting a patient longitudinally and transversely of a bed and for use as a soft stretcher in lifting and transporting a patient.
Laubsch, U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,816 discloses a suplemental bed sheet combination which allows for restoring a bedridden patient to a desired position from a slumped position when occupying a bed of the jointed and angularly adjustable type. The sheet comprises a piece of fabric stitched inwardly of the lateral side edges to form a pair of parallel longitudinally extending loops or tubes. A pair of wooden poles are inserted into the tubes and gripped by an attendant at each side of the bed to elevate the sheet to facillitate shifting the patient longitudinally on the bed.
Walters, U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,870 discloses a drawsheet comprising a base sheet of textile material, a panel of water penetration resistant material bonded to the base sheet and a water-absorbant pad removably attached to the panel whereby the water-absorbant pad can be removed and laundered. Walters does not teach or suggest a patient manipulating device.
Neilson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,813 discloses another bedding drawsheet not suitable for patient manipulation. The drawsheet has a central portion of substantially frictionless material attached at each lateral side edge to a panel of normal sheeting material. The drawsheet is placed atop the bed sheet and secured by tucking in the side panels. The central portion allows the patient to easily slide thereover.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by providing a drawsheet for manipulating bedridden patients having a removable absorbent pad and tie-straps extending from each side for removably securing the sheet to a hospital bed beneath the torso of the patient. The drawsheet has a pair of handles on each side whereby an individual may move one side of the sheet into partially encircling relation to the torso of the patient and may roll the patient from a supine position into a comfortable position on one side. The tie-straps on either side are releasable from the lower bed railings of one side of the bed to be refastened on the top bed railings on the side of the bed where the tie-straps remain fastened for holding the sheet to the bed railings in the partially encircling position.